Fathers are the Kings of Embarrassment
by KageNoNeko
Summary: While playing kick the can, she told him that he wasn't her father because her real father embarrassed her far more than he does. Should she be worried about the new light bulb of realization that has turned on in his head!


**AN: This was written awhile back and I just pulled out to go through and edit. Sorry, if the French words are misspelled. I should've asked my sister, Katty, how they are spelled. I will try to get something up closer to February 8, but I'm not making promises.**

**Fathers Are the Kings of Embarrassment**

On a late spring day, the Ouran High School Host Club was playing kick the can. Like in the past, Kyoya was it and when the can was kicked, everyone went every which direction. Of course, Tamaki had taken Haruhi by the arm and began to run to their spot in the maze where they hid under the table. As they waited to be found, Tamaki had started to go on and on about him being her father causing her to sigh and try to think of something to get him from not thinking about her in the sense of her being his 'daughter'. "Senpai," she said interrupting his rant, "you're not my father because you've never embarrassed me as much as my real father does."

Tamaki just looked at her and blinked. _Hopefully he got that because I really don't want to say more convincing ways to get my point across_, she thought as Tamaki continued to stare at her. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

_Well that was better than expected_, she thought as she gathered her thoughts. "You have never ended up causing me to end up in an embarrassing situation," said Haruhi, keeping a neutral face. "What else is there to understand, Senpai?"

"I still don't understand, Haruhi," said Tamaki. "Give me an example."

_Oh great_, Haruhi mentally groaned. This was not going to bode well for her. "One time, my dad had to be brought home by the manger of the place he worked at because he had gotten drunk over a silly little thing," she said as the only embarrassing moment that she could recall.

"How is that embarrassing?"

Mentally she groaned again. "It was the only thing I could recall, but I bet he has hidden away pictures that are probably quite embarrassing."

"Dad has told others and myself some things that are just too embarrassing to be remembered," said Tamaki causing Haruhi to look up to him with a completing expression.

"The Chairman does?"

"Yes."

Then they sat in silence and neither moved to dismantle the silence that had settled upon them. It, the silence, left them to think and their proximity to each other was causing both to have their thoughts dominated by the other. Of the two, only Tamaki's face was showing the turmoil within in his mind that was being caused by the girl beside him and said androgynous girl was holding her exterior to be as neutral as possible, almost forcing it, because she did not want to display her turmoil of her thoughts that were screaming "You love the idiot next to you!" "Ano, Senpai, why do fathers like to be an embarrassment?" Haruhi asked, not knowing why she asked.

"I don't know," Tamaki responded while still looking forward.

Silence enveloped them again and this time, it became uncomfortable really quick because Tamaki shifted causing his arm to brush against Haruhi's arm leading to both of them blushing and trying to hide their blushes. Haruhi was questioning why her face suddenly became so hot because her Senpai just happened to brush his arm against hers. _This is embarrassing and there goes my argument_, she thought.

As Haruhi was still concerned with her thoughts, Tamaki had a realization maybe there was some other reason that he felt he had to act like a father around the girl sitting next to him. Slowly, he turned his head to look at the girl sitting next to him to see her beet red face. Acting on his urges, he threw his arms around her and brought her closer to him. In response, she stiffened up, not knowing how she should respond while still keeping her blush. He loosened his hold on her, but she did not relax. "Did I embarrassed you?" Tamaki asked.

Noting the concern in his voice, Haruhi knew she had to react soon. She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax and to clear her head. "No, Senpai," she said with her eyes still closed.

"Then why were you blushing?" He asked.

Stiffening up again, she was asking herself why did he have to ask a question she had no ideal what the answer was. She tried to relax again, but was unable to until Tamaki kissed her on the forehead. Relaxing, she knew she had to be honest to her Senpai. "I-I-I don't know," she stuttered out.

Her answer made him realize her detachment from her own emotions was making her confused. Deciding to help her, he drew her closer to him making her head lay on his chest and raised his right hand to brush her bangs off her forehead. Letting his hand stay on her forehead, he watched her and saw she did not react, but knew she was awake because her breathing was not that of someone who was sleeping. As he was about to remove his hand from her forehead, she placed her own hand over his, forcing it stay where it was, but he reacted by kissing her hand that was covering his. Her blush that had disappeared returned causing Tamaki to smile and allowed his hand to stray into her hair.

"Tamaki," she starts, "I don't know why I reacted like that."

"You said my name and only my name!" Tamaki squealed as he wrapped both of his arms around her midsection and began to rub his face in her hair.

She opened her eyes in surprise of the reaction (which she was somewhat enjoying) that she was receiving from just saying Tamaki's name. It brought upon her a multitude of emotions that she didn't even knew she had, but among all those emotions was one emotion that clarified why she had felt the way she did when he had embraced her as she was falling from that bridge after chasing after him to stop him from leaving everyone and her. It was love. The one emotion that had been buried within herself for so long.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he let his chin rest on the top of her head.

She just nodded, her thoughts too chaotic to allow for her to answer without saying something that would give the wrong picture. As his arms began to loosen, she placed her hand on them, hoping he would understand that she wanted his arms to stay. His arms didn't loosen any further and she leaned against him, closing her eyes as she enjoyed Tamaki not being his loud, obnoxious self for the moment.

On the other hand, Tamaki was very much stunned by Haruhi's reaction to his arms loosening around her and it had placed another thought into his mind. If she did not want his arms to move from their current position, then she, he thought, should be accepting of a kiss on the lips, but he wanted to be sure she would accept it. "I want to kiss you, not like I have before," said Tamaki referring to the kiss he had given her on the forehead.

Haruhi, not sure how to answer, remained quite even though she wanted Tamaki to kiss her, but knew that if she remained quite, he would probably get a bad ideal in his head. Then she decided to take action. Grabbing one of his hand, she calmed herself and then placed his hand on her cheek. As soon as he placed his other hand on her shoulder and removed the hand she had placed on her cheek to the other shoulder, she knew that he had understood her wordless gesture. Gently, he guided her into facing him and they stared at each other with eyes trying to convey what they had both realized this late spring afternoon. He closed his eyes, she closed her eyes, they leaned in and their lips met.

For Tamaki, the sensation of kissing the girl in front him was beyond what he could imagine and he wanted more, only if she would offer it. For Haruhi, all logical thought and concerns about others finding them was not clearly screaming at her. This time she was listening to her heart, not her mind, as she let her tongue slipped out to brush his lips to only find that his tongue was going to do the same. Accepting the fact that his tongue was hindering what she wanted to do, she opened her mouth just enough for his tongue to enter. When she allowed his tongue to enter, he pulled her closer and allowed one of his hands run through her hair. He relished the feeling even more when she threw her arms around his neck and drew herself even closer to his body.

When they broke apart for air, she laid one ear against his chest, above his heart, and he rested his chin on the top of her head. A comfortable silence enveloped them as they catch their breaths. "Haruhi," Tamaki began, breaking the silence, "are you still confused about why you act the way you did earlier?"

"No, I am not, Senpai," she replied.

"Good," he said before capturing her lips again for another kiss.

Before either one could move to deepen the kiss, they heard Tamaki's name being called by the chairman, his father. They broke apart quickly with faces red with embarrassment that the chairman might catch them in a kiss. Quickly, they rose to their feet and began to walk away together side by side and soon ran into Yuzuru Souh. "What have you two been up to?" He asked.

"Playing kick the can with our friends," Haruhi and Tamaki said in sync that was not as good as what the twins would do.

"Both of you better not have been doing anything," said Yuzuru teasingly.

"W-w-w-we weren't doing anything," Tamaki sputtered with a face that put a tomato to shame.

"As long as you two don't need to be told about 'the birds and the bees,' you can do whatever you like, but Fujioka-san, I think me and your father shall become great friends," said Yuzuru causing Haruhi's face to turn a tomato-shaming red. As the two were about to respond to the chairman, they heard their friends calling for them and Yuzuru gave them a kind smile. "I will misguide them and you can go hide."

After uttering thanks, Haruhi and Tamaki went running off hand in hand and found a two-story shed with a window opened on the second floor above an overhang. Tamaki lifted Haruhi up and she climbed onto the overhand before turning around and helping Tamaki climb up. Then the two slipped inside before clasping against the wall inside. "Fathers are indeed the kings of embarrassment," said Tamaki.

"I don't like the thought of our fathers 'becoming good friends'. It just suggests too much," groaned Haruhi.

"Want to continue what my father interrupted earlier?"

Haruhi only answered by landing her lips on his lips and allowing her tongue to brush his lips first before his tongue had the chance. When he opened his mouth to allow her tongue in, he had already decided to let her control this kiss.

Deep inside, Tamaki was happy with himself for figuring out his feelings, but he had to give credit to Haruhi for talking of fathers being the kings of embarrassment. When Haruhi began to break away, he opened his eyes and looked at her, giving a reassuring smile that she did the right thing. "I never thought that today would be when I receive my first kiss," said Tamaki.

"Neither did I. Let's try to keep this a secret from the others," said Haruhi as they heard their friends voices coming closer to them.

Tamaki nodded and leaned forward to fix her hair before he rose to his feet and offered his hand. She took it and they walked over the window, letting go of hands as they saw the ground from the window and the heads of their friends. Mori and Honey were the first to see them and both gave them a reassuring smile. Then the twins saw them and began to make a big commotion. "Tono, Haruhi, how did you two get up there?" The twins said together.

"What does it look like?" Haruhi responded without any hint that anything has changed.

"You two should come down or we are not going to go have dinner together," said Kyoya with his glasses glinting.

The two came down the same way they went up except it was the other way around and went to dinner with the host club. When they were done, they sent the leftovers with Haruhi and as a group dropped Haruhi off. When she entered the door, her father began asking her all sorts of questions and when he referred to Tamaki as an insect, her whole face grew red as she forced the leftovers into his hands and said good-night before heading straight to her room and dropping on to her futon that she hadn't had the time to put away that morning. That night she fell asleep in her school uniform, but didn't care about it.

* * *

A whole month had lapsed since they had kissed for the first time and since then, they had been trying to avoid their fathers when they are together in an attempt to not have their fathers turn around and embarrass them, but were always unsuccessful. Their fathers had indeed become friends and added to their troubles, thus was the reason they were unsuccessful. One day, after all the host club customers had left, Tamaki was sitting in one of the windows looking outside while Haruhi was trying to do her schoolwork, but the twins were annoying her. Honey was eating cake like he always does with Mori watching over him as quite as ever. Everything was normal until the doors of the music room opened and the chairman walked in. _Damn king of embarrassment_, she thought to herself upon seeing Yuzuru.

"Son, is your afternoon free?" Yuzuru asked.

"Yes, what for?" Tamaki asked looking at his father.

"Your grandmother is out-of-town for the week and I was wondering if you want to eat with me in the main mansion," said Yuzuru.

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Can everyone come and eat with us?"

"Sure, why not. The more, the merrier," said Yuzuru before looking at Haruhi. "Is your father free tonight, Fujioka-san?"

"He is working the night shift. I don't think he should come because you two seem to lose track of time when you get to talking," said Haruhi.

"Quite right. Please let him know that I wouldn't mind getting together when he has time."

"I'll be sure I try to tell him," said Haruhi before adding, "if I remember."

"Well, you should all get going because dinner will be served exactly at five," said Yuzuru as he left.

* * *

It was the worst limo ride she had ever had because Hikaru and Kaoru had been asking her and Tamaki why their fathers have been getting together and talking. When they arrived at the mansion, they had been lead to the dinning room and they all sat down. Tamaki had sat down next to her and underneath the table, in a secretive manner, gave her hand a light squeeze in reassurance. With his reassurance, she knew that she would be fine. Allowing the conversation with her other friends to distract her thoughts from what Yuzuru was up to, she began to enjoy herself. When food was served, they ate in relative quite with Yuzuru being the most quite of all of them. Once the desert was served, Yuzuru leaned over to Tamaki and whispered something into his ear. Tamaki's eyes grew wide and drew everyone's attention to him. "Tono, what's the matter?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"If you do it, son, I'll promise not embarrass you in front of your friends again," said Yuzuru with a conniving smile.

Tamaki turned and whispered something into Haruhi's ear. When he pulled back, she shot a glare at Yuzuru that all the hosts recognized as being a glare she had used when she was not too pleased with Tamaki (AN: The glare is in the manga chapter 9, the first beach chapter). "Did you and my dad plan this?" She asked.

"Yes," replied Yuzuru.

"_Mon ami_, we shall be talking after this to plot something embarrassing for the Kings of Embarrassment," said Tamaki as turned towards Haruhi. "Is that enough for you to do what my father asked?"

"What do you think?" Haruhi asked with her question.

"I would think so," said Tamaki.

"What did he ask for you to do?" Hikaru asked.

"Son, I don't want to wait until Christmas and the mistletoe gets hung for me to see this," said Yuzuru, gaining the eyes of the twins.

"W-w-why would he ask _that_?" A stunned Kaoru asked.

"If you had been paying attention, you would've picked up by now what is going on," said Kyoya. "Really, I thought it was plainly obvious. We don't have all day talk about this."

"Kyoya is quite right," said Tamaki before resting his forehead against Haruhi's.

Then the two leaned closer with eyes closed and their lips met in a kiss, that was brief, but passionate enough to express their feelings and shows those feelings as being real to those around them. When they had pulled apart, both had faraway looks in their eyes and the same odd lovestruck smile on their faces that made the twins snicker. "So that's why your fathers are talking to each other," said the twins in unison.

"If you're going to laugh about it, then we will not do it again in front of you," said Haruhi, quickly losing the faraway look she had.

"We won't laugh at you again, but you both have been acting different towards each other for awhile and we only had hints about what was going on," said Hikaru.

"And we will be more than happy to help you with what ever you want to do to embarrass the Kings of Embarrassment," said Kaoru finishing his brother's thought.

"At least, we won't be needing to hide it," said Tamaki.

"Speaking of hiding, Tamaki, shouldn't the guests of our club know the situation?" Kyoya asked.

"That's up to you, Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"I will think about it. Maybe after the Kings of Embarrassment are embarrassed."

"Want to stay with me tonight? Considering it's the weekend and I want to show you a few things," said Tamaki with no hint of being demanding of it. (Of course, he had checked the weather forecast earlier and it had called for thunderstorm in the evening.)

"It would be too late if I went to get my stuff I would need...," said Haruhi.

"May I say something?" Yuzuru asked as he gained everyone's attention. "Your father pack your things for you and gave them to me, but told me not to give it to you unless you promise to let him choose your clothes for when you are with my son with any conditions you stipulate."

"I do promise to do that," said Haruhi as she rolled her eyes.

"Then let's finish with desert and then go our separate ways," declared Yuzuru.

And for the rest of the meal, it was quite, but as soon as it ended, Yuzuru gave up Haruhi's things once she had assured him that she would hold to her promise before she and the rest of the host club went back to 2nd Souh Mansion to start plotting how to embarrass the Kings of Embarrassment. When the plan was in place and satisfactory, the members of the host club left the 2nd Souh Mansion to Haruhi and Tamaki. Seeing her tired expression, he gracefully placed his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the guest room that was next to his. Once he saw that she was settled, he left her for both of them to get dress for bed and fall asleep. As he was lying in the bed, he was smiling that the weather decided not to release its furry tonight like the forecasters were all saying it would, but as he began to drift off to sleep, a crash of thunder came from the outside world and landed into his ears. Bolting up from his bed, he dashed towards Haruhi's room.

Upon entering the room, he saw Haruhi was lightly sleeping, but was slightly shuddering. He went over to her bed and laid on top of the covers next to her, opening his arms as she moved closer to him. When the next crash of thunder came down, she awoke with a squeak that died in her mouth as Tamaki gave her a reassuring hug. When he loosened his grip on her between thunder strikes, she turned towards him and laid one ear against his chest before closing her eyes. Once the next thunder strike came, she shivered, but Tamaki began to whisper calming words and gently rubbed her back while keeping his other arm wrapped firmly around her. Soon, she fell back asleep with his heartbeat and words drowning out the thunder, but he did not stop once she was sleep he kept whispering and rubbing until she no longer shivered in her sleep before he allowed himself to sleep with her in his arms.

* * *

When he had awoken from his sleep, he nuzzled his head in the locks of the androgynous girl that he was holding and breathed in her scent. Admiring her features, he allowed time to past until he laid a kiss upon her head causing her to stir in his arms. "Sleep well Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as Haruhi tried to owlishly blink the sleep in her eyes away.

"Yes, thank you for sleeping with me last night," responded Haruhi.

"Glad to hear that," said Tamaki. "Do you want me to get a bath ready for you?"

"I don't care," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Then I will get one ready for you," Tamaki said before laying a kiss on forehead and rising from the bed.

She laid on her side as she heard the water start to run and closed her eyes as she waited for Tamaki to come to her. As her thoughts of how yesterday dominated her mind, she began smiling at how Tamaki had been this reassuring presence that kept her overreacting.

"Your bath is ready," he spoke softly into her ear. "Would you like to get your clothes yourself or me to get them?"

"Dad would probably use it as ammo to embarrass me if you were to get them," she said with sleep in her voice.

"Then I will carry you," Tamaki said just as softly before wrapping his arms around her and lifted her.

Haruhi opened her eyes as soon as Tamaki was holding her securely against his chest and with her hand, she gripped his night shirt before leaning her head against his chest as he began to walk towards her bag. When he sat down with her in front of her bag, he loosened his arms around her to allow her to lean over the bag to allow for her to hide what she did not want him to see. As she dug around in the bag, he wrapped his arms around her midsection and nuzzled her hair with his face. When she stopped digging around in the bag, he pulled back and allowed her to get situated in a way so he could easily pick her up again and carry her. "I'm ready," she said quietly as laid her head back on his chest as she clutched her clothes to her.

He smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her to pick her up and rose up with her before walking to the bathroom. He placed her on her feet and allowed her to walk to where she wanted to sit her clothes at. "I will be back in ten minutes with towels. Should I knock, ma amoura?

Brushing off what he called her, she replied, "No."

He gave her a courteous bow, causing her to roll her eyes, and then left to fetch the towels. She quickly took care of everything that she needed to do before undressing and slipping into the tub. As she sat in the tub, she nodded off and that was how Tamaki had found her when he returned with the towels.

With a smile at how cute his Haruhi was, he went over to her with a washcloth in hand and sat down next to the tub. He dunked the washcloth in the water and carefully began to wash her face in a way that would not wake her. Once finished, he kissed her on her head causing her to stir. "Did you have a nice nap?" He asked as she opened her eyes and handed her the washcloth. "I hope you didn't mind me washing your face."

"I wasn't planning on taking one," she said as she took the wash cloth from him.

"Everyone called and said they wanted to do something with us, but I told them we could do it Sunday. Besides we've spent so much time with them yesterday."

"For once I agree," she said as Tamaki enveloped her in a hug. "Tamaki," she said as she placed on her hands on his arm.

Immediately, he pulled back in response to his name without any titles and showed her his widest of smiles. "I'll let you finish your bath, but will you come find once you done?" He asked as he rose to his feet.

"I will, if I can remember how to get around."

"I will be playing the piano until you find me," Tamaki said before making his way to the door, only to stop and turn around. "Enjoy the rest of your bath and don't you fall asleep anymore."

Then he left with that final remark, leaving her alone to enjoy her bath.

* * *

When she had finished in the bathroom and stepped out dressed in a dress that she would never wear around the others in the club that her dad had packed, she decided to go find Tamaki while her hair air dried. As she walked around, she heard the piano and followed the music to a library that held various trinkets as well as the piano that Tamaki was playing. Quietly, she went over to Tamaki at the piano and sat down on the bench, but made sure they were not touching. She closed her eyes and listened to the music as he continued to play. When he stopped playing, he pulled her close to him and laid his head on her shoulder, causing her to open her eyes. "How was your bath?" He asked her.

"Good."

"What do you think of the plan our friends thought of to embarrass the Kings of Embarrassment?"

"It could work."

"Then what do you want to do, ma amoura?"

"I really don't know."

"You could read any of these books," said Tamaki at he gestured widely at the books on the shelves around them, "while I play the piano for you. Or we could read together. Or I could read you something that's in French."

Surprised by what he said, she took a moment to think about everything. "Maybe the last thing," she said.

"Then what language do you want me to read it to you?" Tamaki asked as he rosed from the piano bench and started to head a set of built in shelves.

"Really, I don't care."

"Then I'll read the sentence in French and then read the same sentence in Japanese," he declared to her as he pulled a book written in French off one of the shelves he was standing before. He walked over to her and helped her to her feet before leading her to a couch and letting her take a seat on it. Then he sat next to her and placed the book on the arm of the couch before bringing her upper body into his lap and sliding his legs underneath her. "Are you comfortable?" He asked as he settled down.

"Yes," Haruhi responded as she leaned against her protector.

"This book has some pictures for you to look at, so, don't you dare go to sleep on me," Tamaki said as he picked up the book and brought it in front of him and Haruhi.

As he started to read, she tried to follow along on the page when he spoke in his native tongue, but never could quite keep up, finding her eyes hovering on words that looked familiar from the few French lessons she had. Giving up on trying to read along, she became content at listening to how his voice sounded as it switched between the two languages, never stopping for a moment to switch. At this moment in time, she did not want her time with Tamaki to end anytime soon.

* * *

The rest of the weekend had went fairly good and when Haruhi and Tamaki spent time with the rest of the club, they had finished putting the rest of the plan into place to embarrass the Kings of Embarrassment. Then Monday came and it started out like any ordinary day except for Yuzuru was walking around with a sign on his back that made all of the students snicker when they saw him. Later on, Yuzuru walked into his office to have a bucket of water drench him and as he walked over to his desk, he saw a little note. Once reading it, Yuzuru decided to call his good commoner friend, Ranka.

* * *

When Ranka had woke up, Haruhi had already left which was very odd considering she never would leave this early. As he went around to get ready, he realized why his only daughter had left early: all of his clothes was _modified_ to say the least. Grumbling as he remembered what Yazuru had told him before his daughter had returned with the insect that was now her boyfriend and had been so for a month, he realized this was all done by the Host Club at the command of Tamaki and his daughter. Once he was able to get to work, everyone laughed at him and embarrassment overtook him, marking the success of what the Host Club had done.

When he was able to get home, he found a note on the table and it was identical to the one Yuzuru had found. As he was reading the note, the phone rang and he answered it with the usually impersonal address. "Ranka, just the person I wanted to talk to," said Yuzuru over the phone.

"Did you get a note?"

"Yes, and what did it read?" Yuzuru asked.

"'You may be one of the Kings of Embarrassment, but you don't need to embarrass us at every single opportunity in front of everyone. Please do note the circumstances and think before you act,'" read Ranka.

"That was exactly what my note read. So what do you think about that? Do you think we should stop embarrassing them?"

"Not if they are going to turn to their friends to get back at us. Maybe we should go spying, Yuzuru?"

"Now that's not a bad ideal. Next time they go out, we should do that. Well, I better get changed out of my drenched suit."

"So that's what they did to you?"

"That was not the worse. I had all of the students laughing at me because of what was on my back all day."

Ranka gave a laugh over the phone before he continued. "How about having all your co-workers laughing at you."

"That's just as bad. Maybe sometime we should get together and talk over lunch about our children's relationship. I don't want them to make the same mistakes that I did."

"We should get together then and plan it next time we call."  
"Yes. Goodbye, Ranka-san."

"Goodbye, Yuzuru-san," said Ranka before hanging up the phone.

* * *

**One Year Later**

"Don't tell me that they are behind me."

"They are. Maybe next time you should choose the place," said Tamaki as gazed at the two who were sitting wearing trench coats and sitting at a table that was a little ways behind Haruhi.

"I think its very interesting that our friends have given up following us," said Haruhi.

"Do you see any of Kyoya's bodyguards?"

"Scratched that. They're using others. Why can't they figure it out that we are not going to do anything in public until the school correctly guesses the secret?"

"Maybe we should tell everyone before you graduate," said Tamaki as he switch his gaze to Haruhi.

"We should probably give a hint since it's been a year, but not a hint that will make it too easy."

"That rules out the hint I was thinking about," said Tamaki before looking at what was left of their dinner. "Do you want the leftovers?"

"Yes and I think we can send them back with them," said Haruhi pointing a finger at the two in trench coats.

"Then you want to do something else after this?"

"Surprise me."

Tamaki called over the waiter and whispered a few things into his ear before the waiter returned with a box and placed the leftovers in it. The waiter handed Tamaki the check and bowed before living them alone. When the waiter was some distance away, Tamaki handed Haruhi a pen and a sheet of paper before she began writing a note to her father. "I am assuming you wrote him something to keep them from following us," said Tamaki as she placed the pen down and fixed the note to the box of leftovers.

"I said I would stay with you for a week if he didn't stop following us around for the rest of the night or touching these leftovers."

"That should get him not to follow us. Should we leave?" Tamaki asked as he offered his hand.

"Yes."

* * *

"They're leaving, Yuzuru," said Ranka as he was watching Haruhi and Tamaki getting up to leave.

"Let's go then," said Yuzuru as he started to rise, but only stop when a waiter placed a box on their table with the handwritten. "Looks like we will not being doing any more following."

"She doesn't mention anything about you," said Ranka after reading the note.

"It wouldn't be fun without you. Let's go and chat about what they are doing while eating these leftovers," said Yuzuru.

"Can't. She doesn't want me to eat it."

"What is she threatening this time?"

"Staying at your son's for a week."

"That could be interesting," said Yuzuru with a glint in his eye, "because she didn't mention me, if she does stay with Tamaki, I will spy on her."

"Now why didn't I think of that?"

Then the two Kings of Embarrassment went off to embarrass their young children another day.

* * *

**KageNoNeko: Well, that's finally done. A little longer than what I thought it would be, but I think it turned out okay except for the end. I am going to get this proofread before I will post this.**


End file.
